A New Demon, A New Beginning
by reneJulia20089
Summary: Young Ciel becomes a new demon and learns to hone his new skills and abilities taught by one hell of a butler, Sebastian.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello people reading this! My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. So I hope you like it. Please review.

Prologue

Ciel Phantomhive's death certificate read: August. 26, 1889. A young boy who died at the tender age of 13. As darkness surrounded Ciel, he was gripped and embraced by Sebastian Michaelis. The two descended off a crest and into…

When Ciel was alive, Sebastian had served Ciel as his very skillful and noble butler. They had an agreement; a contract. The initial contract was requested and developed as Sebastian was attracted to Ciel's purity and of course his strong and delicious soul. As time passed, Ciel's soul grew stronger and Sebastian's patience increased. As Ciel's soul grew increasingly alluring, so did his popularity amongst other demons. Sebastian was not threatened to competition as he had lived for decades in the depths of hell to be one hell of a butler to serve on earth. Always willing to put up a fight and battle for his right to Ciel's soul, Sebastian would often think two steps ahead and challenge his competitors to the death.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Sebastian; Ciel's body was taken control by Alois Trancey, a nemesis of Ciel. With control of Ciel, Alois established an additional contract with another demon. In exchange for the death of Alois within Ciel; Ciel himself would become a demon, therefore Sebastian would never be able to consume Ciel's soul.

Crushed by this new knowledge, Sebastian was in deep disappointment. Sebastian had invested his never ending patience to be Ciel's loyal butler to accomplish one goal: to feed his growing hunger with Ciel's delicious soul. As Sebastian briefly mulled in his grief, he soon realized he is still bound to Ciel contractually. Leaving him one choice: to train this young boy, now young demon to be one hell of a Phantomhive demon


	2. Chapters 1

Disclaimer: does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Chapter One: Training begins

With the turn of events, Sebastian and Ceil's relationship became that of brothers. Sebastian as an older brother and Ceil as a baby brother. And so, training begins. Who better to have as a mentor when you are a new demon than one hell of a butler. With Ciel now under Sebastian's wing, Ciel will soon develop many skills to support him as one hell of a Phantomhive demon.

Sebastian will teach Ciel how to hone his animal powers. Animal powers?! That's right, each new demon is able to transform into his or her true animal form for battle and stealth to name a few reasons. Sebastian's true demon animal form is a raven. Ciel's demon animal form is a cat. But not just any cat, a cat Savannah for your true animal form, you can do no wrong. These cats are quick, agile, fierce and very skillful. They are capable of walking on hind legs and can jump very far and from great lengths. Their appearance is very alluring. They often appear exotic with spots and other markings on their coat making them look 'wild' in addition to ocelli on their ears. With these new qualities embedded in Ciel's dna, training shouldn't be so difficult...or so he had thought.

Sebastian explains to Ciel what his animal form is and what it represents. Ciel becomes increasingly impatient with the history lesson Sebastian provides and yells, "alright old man, let's get to it! I want to experience my true form." Sebastian replies, "right then, bochan. We shall start with a few shooting exercises" and hands Ciel his brand new weapon: a handgun. Fully equipped with bullets stained with Ciel's cat markings, the handgun fit perfectly in Ciel's palm. He grips it quickly and observes its qualities. Impressed by it's gold and silver design, he flips up the scope and has a look through it. Suddenly he feels a strong jolt on his waist and looks down to find a belt with a holster attached just for his gun. Bewildered, he looks up at Sebastian. "..what kind of butler would I be?" smiles Sebastian. With a quick sweep and slide, Sebastian pulls out 5 shiny metal objects and throws them high up into the sky where it launched through the air. "Shoot!" yells Sebastian. 5 loud bangs go off, the objects collapse into the ground and Ciel stood there stunned. Sebastian had shot all 5 objects within seconds while Ciel was distracted by the shiny objects that had been thrown. Frustrated Ciel asks when he can transform into his true form and really learn something. "Patience, young master. After-all, you have all the time in the world" Sebastian replies calmly. Ciel's ears twitched suddenly and whispers, "did you hear that, Sebastian?".

Ciel's eyes begin to widen, then narrow. He notices ruffling in the bushes and looks up at Sebastian. "You must be hungry, Bochan. Here's your chance, Ciel. Discover what is in those bushes and feast!" "But what about a contract? Mustn't I gain co-operation from the...human...?" asks Ciel. "Not when you're hungry, bochan" smiles Sebastian. "...I am hungry..." thought Ciel. For his first ever hunt, Ciel was very nervous. His thoughts of inexperience, hunger and lack of demon instincts was greatly holding him back. He hadn't discovered who and or what was behind those bushes yet. For all he knows it could be a couple of young kids. Would he kill them and devour their souls for his first meal as a demon? Does this mean as a demon he is ruthless? Does his morals no longer exist? Ciel closes his eyes and imagines his true self.


End file.
